Chase And The Pool Day
Our story opens down at the pup park where Aurora, Sage and Winter are enjoying a pool day with Zuma and Chase. The pups have learned how to swim and are having a ball swimming and diving in the water. Sage swims over to his uncle and says "Uncle Chase, come swim with us" Sage asks. Zuma happily joins the pups, but Chase stays put on his towel. "Uncle Chase?" Sage looks at his uncle with those big puppy eyes" "Uh, I want to stay out here in case Ryder calls us" Chase says. While Sage swims back to the other pups, Zuma climbs out of the pool and walks over to Chase. "Dude, is everything OK?" Zuma asks. Later on, the boys and the pups head back to the lookout, Chase mostly keeping to himself. Later on, everyone has dinner and settles down for the evening. Outside Chase is walking around the lookout when Zuma comes up to him. "Chase, I think I know what happened this afternoon. You don't know how to swim!" Zuma says. "Yes I do, I uh just didn't want to get wet" Chase says back. "Dude, there's nothing wrong admitting you can't swim" Zuma says, then a light bulb comes on inside his head. "Chase, I can teach you how to swim, just like I did the pups". Chase looks at Zuma for a minute and says, "Let me think about it and I'll let you know in the morning". The next morning, Chase is getting in his morning run when he is joined by Ryder and Zuma. The three of them go over to the boardwalk and sit down. "Chase, Zuma asked me to talk to you about learning how to swim" Ryder says. "I think it's a great idea" he adds. "Besides, I think all of us should be able to enjoy time with the pups" Ryder continues. Chase looks at Ryder and Zuma and musters up his courage. "OK Ryder, Sir. I'll do it" Chase says, sticking out his chest. "Atta Boy Chase" Ryder says. "You and Zuma head over to the pool and I'll call if I need either one of you" Ryder says as he walks back to the Lookout. "Dude, you're going to love the water" Zuma says. Our two friends head inside the lookout and tell Tundra and Skye that they are going to have some "special training" and that they will be back later. The two of them then take off for the pool. A short time later, Zuma is swimming in the pool while Chase is standing in the shallow end. "Chase, don't be nervous and you'll do fine" Zuma says, trying to boost Chase's confidence. "All right Zuma, What's the first thing I need to do? Chase asks. "First, lie on your back and relax" Zuma tells him. "Just let yourself float on the water" he adds. Chase does what Zuma tells him and he starts floating for a moment, but sinks. Zuma dives down and brings him back up to the surface. "It's OK Chase, just relax" Zuma says. Just then, the pups, come a running for their morning swim. "Look guys", Aurora says to the other pups, "Uncle Chase is in the pool" and the three pups leap into the water and start climbing on top of Chase. "Easy pups" Zuma says. "Your uncle Chase is just learning how to swim" Zuma adds. "That's awesome" Winter says. "We can show uncle Chase how to swim like you taught us!" Sage adds. With that, Chase seems to have a new sense of confidence. "OK Zuma, let's try this again" Chase says. Chase gets into the float position again and with the help of the pups, he learns that he can do anything he sets his mind to. Within a few weeks, Chase, Zuma and the pups are at the pool almost daily as Chase is having more and more fun with his nieces and nephew. "Keep this up dude, and you'll be wanting to SCUBA dive with me" Zuma chuckles as they all enjoy a good laugh. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories